Date Me
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Gaara has been wanting to date Shikamaru for awhile and he always got turned down when he asked him, but this time he has a different way of getting him.


**A/Note:**** I wrote this when I was in freshmen or sophmore year. Basically, when Naruto was still on the air. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Date Me**

Gaara and the other sand siblings were walking around Konoha to just get some exercise into there routine besides the normal they do. While they were walking Kankuro was talking about his relationship. Temari was listening to him ramble on about his relationship until she heard him say, "Shino does know what he's doing under the sheets. I never expected it though. But, man, is he still a mystery to me." Temari rolled her eyes at his comment she fixed her fan continuing walking beside her youngest brother.

"I also have a good relationship, too, Kankuro." Temari said with her eyes on Kankuro.

Kankuro put his hands in his pockets. "I thought the two of you broke up."

Temari huffed continuing the conversation they were having amongst themsleves. "I've been dating him for two years."

Kankuro looked at the ground not sure to be surprised or confused. "Rock Lee, right?"

"No, you fool. It's Kisame."

"Oh, yeah."

She hit him upside the head while continuing the conversation they were having. While their brother stayed quiet throughout the conversation the two were having. When they were halfway back to the place they were staying at for a few days, they saw Shikamaru laying down on a bench looking at the sky. Kankuro looked at the other ninja with a smirk then walked up to him. Temari following behind with Gaara not know what Kankuro was planning.

Kankuro shouted to Shikamaru to get his attention. "Hey, Shika. What's up?" Shikamaru sat up hearing the puppet master with him looking at his direction. Shikamaru shrugged not really knowing what's up with him. "Don't know." Kankuro looked at Gaara with his eyes then back at the leaf ninja.

"You should date my brother."

Shikamaru went wide eyed not sure why he would want him to do that. "Wha-What? Why?" The only thing that could come out of his mouth while he's still a tad bit astonished. Kankuro looked at the youngest sibling then toward his sister, who was just as surprised by the sudden outburst by her brother. Kankuro just chuckled a little at their reactions. Then his eyes were back on Shikamaru.

"Seriously, Shika. I know he wants to." Kankuro said now with a hand on his side one still in his pocket.

Shikamaru stood up. "I'm not asking for a death sentence, Kankuro."

Kankuro put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Think about Gaara. He would-"

Kankuro got interrupted by a glare from his little brother. Which had stopped him in his conversation with the ninja in front of him. He messed with the bottom part of his hat backing off. He started walking away from the Nara saying with his hand going back within his pocket, "Just trying to help."

Temari walked off with him with her hand on her hip rolling her eyes. She started arguing with Kankuro and Kankuro arguing back. They left Shikamaru with their sibling. _'What a drag. I'm stuck with the psychopathe.'_ Shikamaru thought looking at Gaara with Gaara looking back at him.

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru heard that coming from the shorter boy gulping. "Yeah, what is it?" The leaf nin not sure to stay or leave him there by himself. He neither knew to be scared or calm. He decided to be calm since he has nothing to worry about with Gaara anymore. Kankuro wanted to help his sibling on asking out Shika because he knew that he would kind of freak him out with it. Yet, Gaara wanted to do it himself asking him out and everything.

"Date me."

"Like I told your brother, I don't have any interest of dating you." He responded staying calm.

Shikamaru started walking away when he felt something encircle his ankle. Gaara unleashed his sand to trap him there with him. Shikamaru looked down at his ankle seeing that the sand has a tight grip upon his ankle. Shikamaru sighed not even going to bother trying to get out of the grip. The sand ninja wants him only a man that is patient. A mind of his own, a man that would think about himself, yet more for his lover.

Gaara spotted someone coming their way starting to ungrasp Shikamaru's ankle with his sand. Shikamaru as well as Gaara knew whom it was. Shikamaru was happy about it, but Gaara wasn't so pleased about it. The girl was Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru watched as she came closer to the spot that they were standing at. _'I hope she came to send me out on a mission.'_ He thought watching her stop in front of him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, there's going to be a party at Ino's place." Sakura said with a smile upon her face with her hands starting to hide behind her back. Shikamaru something like this was going to happen especially when it's Ino. Nothing stops her for having a good time. Sakura then turned around looking as if she was going to head back to her home. "I hope you don't have a date, Shikamaru." Sakura then left him there with Gaara once more to get ready for the party.

Shikamaru didn't know which to go for. Would he rather go to a party or go on a date with Gaara of the Desert. He was simply standing there pondering about it for a bit. He finally came up with the answer that he'll go with. He decided to go to the party instead. He doesn't want to go on a date with Gaara, he'd rather suffer through a party. Shikamaru looked at Gaara then started to walk off.

The sand Kazekage just watched him leave his sight after making his decision. The sand sibling just stayed the same after the rejection. Gaara felt hurt, but went back to the place he was staying at with his siblings.

When the Kazekage came back, he saw Kisame and Temari on the couch. While Kankuro and Shino were in the kitchen. Kisame looked at the youngest one, "It seems the guppy has got rejected again. Don't get rejected so easily, tadpole. Don't demand so much toward the bait that you want." Gaara walked by not listening to the older man. He didn't really care what he has to say.

Temari nudged Kisame on the side with her elbow. "Don't say such things. Gaara won't get rejected so easily the next time." Temari said knowing quite well that Shikamaru will give in sometime. Kankuro came out of the kitchen with a bowl of muso soup with Shino carrying one behind him. When they sat down, Kankuro held onto his bowl wanting to say something before he eats.

"Okay, Gaara, want some brother advise?"

"I could care less."

"Well, you're getting it anyways. You should go to Ino's party and get him there. I heard that they would be playing seven minutes in Heaven. That's usually a good time as ever to have him to yourself." Kankuro said positive of what he had said.

Kankuro knew how to get what he wanted. He was known to have dates at least every two weeks, according to how long he has the person he's with for the moment. He dated most people that they wouldn't expect to see him with, Shino is one of them. Yet, he's still dating him after a long period. The same with Temari since she and Kankuro dated somewhat the same people. Temari and Kankuro know how to get a person precisely, since they do get around. Nothing will stop the two for what they want. Just as Gaara won't stop to get what exactly should be his or wants.

Gaara looked outside to view the grounds hearing a small child crying. His eyes darted to the child that was whinning. The Kazekage saw the child's parents and sibling running over. They helped the child up asking if the young child was fine. Then they started their way home because of the small child. The older sibling complaining about going home early.

Temari got herself comfortable upon the couch once more laying her head upon Kisame's shoulder. Kisame noticing this gesture, wrapped his arm around the younger woman. Kisame looked at the puppet master with a smirk upon his shark like features, "Drag the boy with you. That's how you do it." Kankuro put down his bowl done with the food that was held within it.

"I have no idea if I should. I just want him to be loved by that boy." Kankuro responded.

Gaara looked at the four before him listening to their conversation. He folded his arms thinking of the many things he would like to do with Shikamaru. If Shikamaru would give him the worlds chance of being with him. He has many things that he would like to ask him. Many things that he would like to share with the brilliant leaf ninja. The Kazekage would love to share many things with Shikamaru. He wouldn't bug with every little thing that bothers him. He then stood there thinking, _'I want him to like me for the way I am.'_ Gaara truly doesn't want their help with this.

Kisame laughed, "You know you're going to bring him. Even if you don't want to."

Temari just sighed releasing the held breath lightly. She took her head off of his shoulders sitting up straight with her hands enlaced on her lap. Kankuro looked at her wondering what she had seen in Kisame. Though Temari could wonder the same thing with Kankuro with Shino. Even though they both can agree on one thing and that's Gaara's problem with getting Shikamaru.

"You know that you wouldn't want to bring him." Temari said with a serious tone.

"Only reason why I wouldn't, Temari, is because he would ruin the fun for me." Kankuro retorted.

"Why? Because he'll stop you from having sex with someone else besides Shino?"

"Um..."

"Hah, I thought so, Kankuro! You forget that Shino could easily find out as well and it doesn't even have to be from Gaara!"

Kisame chuckled. "Well, isn't this a family social."

Kankuro had a little sweat beating down his face then he looked at Shino. Shino wasn't phased at all about it since he knows Kankuro too well know. If Shino would have to step in, he'll step in once it gets too far. The older sand sibling knew that the Aburame was going to keep an eye on him while there. Kankuro looked toward Gaara's direction noticing that he was coming up to him. Gaara was done watching from a far. Kankuro looked at his young sibling whom was now looking at him.

Kankuro sighed. "Fine, I'll take ou with me, Gaara. I hope luck is with you tonight."

Temari looked at Kankuro shifting her legs so her other could be on top. "What about me? I should be going also, Kankuro."

Kankuro shrugged messing with Shino's coats sleeve once more. "Don't you have to keep Kisame company? That means you can't, right? He did come all this way to see his riotette. Do you want to leave shark boy alone in the cold old apartment all alone? This horror house full of skeletons, blood, and ghouls?"

"I get it, you damn manwhore! You don't have to be so dramatic with your words! You're also lucky that I won't punch you out!" Temari yelled pointing to her puppet master brother. Kisame had a little snicker with such entertainment from the two. He looked at Gaara with the corners of his eyes noticing that he was getting impatient. Shino drank some herbal tea while observing the siblings at the moment.

The two siblings seemed to have been arguing like this since Gaara wanted to go out with Shikamaru. Even though they are practically whores they understand Gaara's problem. Kankuro had finally found someone and sticking with him. Temari has had many boyfriends and girlfriends alike, but still can't find that person. Yet, she wants to help him also. Gaara's problem they want to help with desperately since Gaara's never been in the dating scene yet. They want to make sure everything goes the way Gaara wants it to go.

Kisame just wonders if Gaara ever gets sick of these two arguing after a bit. He also thinks they need to lay off a little bit and let it just happen. That's why he wants Gaara to go to the party to see if anything happens there. Though he thinks Shikamaru is not going to falture, yet. Kisame also thought that Shikamaru is one for the moment thing that happens once in a lifetime. Right now everything is just insane with these three which makes him stay.

Shino may just be quiet during this conversation since these two never get anywhere. He looked at Gaara from behind his dark sunglasses hoping the best for him. It would be quite difficult to get Shikamaru with those two always pestering him about it. In which it is true, he's been there since this whole thing started with Gaara wanting a relationship with the ninja. Shino thinks that it's kind of funny how the two of them would want to help Gaara when they can barely help themselves when they are in a good relationship themselves. Especially on Temari's part she doesn't know when she has a good relationship with anyone.

Kisame then spoke with a smirk, "This is a turn on right now."

"You're a whore, too, Temari." Kankuro spatted back.

"Shut the hell up, Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed offended.

Kankuro looked at the time then at the door noticing Gaara now standing over there. He lifted himself from the floor as did Shino. Shino headed toward the door first before Kankuro since he was putting up their bowls. Kankuro headed over to door after leaving the kitchen. The Aburame opened the door to leave letting the Kazekage go first then himself. Kankuro was the last to leave the apartment, but said one last thihg to get back at Temari.

"Have fun with your babysitter, child." Kankuro then left before a kunai knife headed his way shutting the door behind him.

------------

At Ino's there was everbody from rookie 9 and team 11 waiting outside. Some of them had brought dates along for the ride. Some were alone which they were going to enjoy by themselves, or they have been dragged along for the ride. It was different since some of the enemies were there as well, but they were told not to cause any trouble. Some of them are with the enemies, so that's where it all comes in.

Kankuro saw Kiba with Kabuto, Choji, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Hinata. There were others, but they were not too easily named by Kankuro. He thinks some of them are not that important to remember. Besides that he didn't know some of their dates. Now he was there with Gaara and Shino. Shino went over to Hinata to keep her company while Gaara and Kankuro stood with each other.

The puppet master held onto Shino in his arms then he looked at Gaara. He didn't know if he should ask or not to ask. He decided to ask even if he shouldn't be questioning, "Gaara, what are you looking at?" His brother's eyes darted to Shikamaru's appearance whom was next to Sakura. His eyes turned hard with digust to the pink haired girl. Kankuro looked at where Gaara's eyes were staring. The first thing that had gone through his mind was, _'Oh, boy we've got a problem.'_

Kankuro went through some of the people to get to Kiba. Kiba's attention was on Akamaru while Kabuto was watching Kiba playing with Akamaru. Kabuto put his right hand in his pocket looking at Kankuro's direction. "Kiba, your horny ex wants you." Kabuto said to his Inuzuka looking at Akamaru whom was about to pee on his foot. He glared and Akamaru backed off of him and went to pee on the side of the house while his master was looked at Kankuro who was still coming over to him.

"Hey, Kankuro, what's up?" Kiba asked with one of his hands on his hip.

"Nothing much. You?" Kankuro asked in his normal tone, putting his hand his shoulder then off.

"Well, I finally got laid two days ago by Kabu." Kiba said with a smile on his face pretty happy about it.

"Kabu?" Kankuro said with an eyebrow arched up.

"Yeah. I love calling him, Kabu because it gets him mad and it makes him rough with me in bed." Kiba said with smile and daydreaming about him screwing him hard.

Kankuro laughed. "It seems he's been around Orochimaru for a good enough time. How was it?"

Kiba cracked a little smile. "It was excellent."

"He learned a lot from the old snake that would rape your ass as a pediphiler." Kankuro remarked.

Kiba had laughed to that since was true about Orochimaru. "I don't think you're over here to just see what's going on with me. What is it?" Kiba retorted back with a questioning gaze.

"I was wondering if there was anything going on between Sakura and Shikamaru."

"Nah, That would be a laugh!" Kiba boasted.

"Does he like her?" Kankuro asked knowing the probable answer.

"Hell no! He would never like her, trust me!" Kiba boasted once more.

"Does she?" Kankuro asked another obvious question knowing the other probable answer.

Kiba shook his head. "Nah, not her type. Remember her type is more of an emo Sasuke."

"Then what about guys?"

"Don't know. Unless he dated Neji. I think he's still dating actually." Kiba answered with reassurance of not really knowing that one.

"I hope he's not." He said with a small grimace.

"Why? Do you want to break up with Shino and date him?" Kiba questioned.

Kankuro held out his hands fingertips to the sky shaking his hands. "No, I would never leave Shino, he's fine for me. It's that... It's for someone else."

"Oh, for Temari."

Kankuro nodded lying through his teeth. "Yeah, pretty much. When she gets around him she's a wreck. That's why I needed to ask those questions."

Kiba nodded. "Understandable..."

The doors opened to the house and everybody started to trail in. Kabuto looked at Kiba and he got the hint. "See'ya within the party, Kankuro." Kiba went up to Kabuto with Akamaru walking on his side. Kankuro saw Shino and Gaara start to walk in, he caught up to them both. Kankuro wrapped an around Shino's waste while Gaara was in front. Shino looked at Kankuro saying, "Nice save back there."

Kankuro asked astonished by the sudden compliment. "You think so?"

"Not really, you could've been a little smoother." Shino retorted.

They all were in the house it wasn't that packed which was good on most of their behalves. They were all scattered upon the living room mingling between each other. Kankuro back mingling with Kiba and Shino standing next to him speaking to Hinata. Unlike some people others were either munching on the apppetizers, playing games, or being by themselves. Most people were enjoying themselves even though some are by themselves.

The youngest sand sibling looked over at a chair with a certain brunette sitting upon it. Shikamaru was sitting there mingling with Choji, Naruto, and Sakura. Gaara started to walk over to the group of people. They are very intuned to their conversation to notice that he was standing over there next to them now. Naruto and Shikamaru were the first to spot him standing with them. Though Naruto was the first to speak to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara. What's up?" Naruto said with a chipper voice.

"Nothing much, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said with his tone the same.

Naruto looked at Gaara with a smile dwelling upon his face. "I never would've thought to see you here."

Sakura looked at Gaara also with a tender smile. "Neither did I, but it's nice to see you here as well."

Choji looked at the way Gaara was staring at Shikamaru. "I think I should go see where Ino is. Talk to you guys later."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, Choji." Shikamaru looked at Gaara with his eyes locked with his.

Choji walked away from them to look for Ino in the house. Sakura went over to girls after a few more minutes noticing a linger in Gaara's eyes to Shikamaru's. It took Naruto a little longer to figure it out, but then he left after twenty minutes of talking to the both of them. Naruto went over to Sasuke to mingle with him as well as TenTen. Since TenTen has been trying to go out with Sasuke even though he's with somebody else.

Gaara looked at Shikamaru with his eyes withholding his composer. He stood in front of the Nara while Shikamaru looked up at him with his eyes. On the chair, Shikamaru sighed with disbelief on the fact that Gaara was here in front of him. The sand ninja's heart beated with a quickened pace with his eyes still locked to the leaf ninja's. They seemed to be talking through their eyes instead of their mouths. Then suddenly Gaara spoke up.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, not really. Like I said before though, I won't date you."

"Is it because you want to see Neji?" Gaara questioned making a quick glance to the side seeing Neji.

The Nara looked at Neji his voice a tad depressed with the mixture of his normal tone, "We broke up, Gaara." Gaara and Shikamaru stayed in silence for awhile. Yet, before Gaara could say another word to respond to the statement, Ino came in with Choji. Ino stood up on one of the chairs that were sitting in the middle of the room.

"It's time to play seven minutes in Heaven! Just make sure you get out on time, and don't do anything with a boyfriend or girlfriend!That definitely means you, Kankuro!" Ino said looking at everyone with a smile on her face, she was serious when she looked at Kankuro for the last part.

"I'm innocent." Kankuro retorted back.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Everyone just grab someone, so we can wrap this game up quickly! Just not your boyfriend or girlfriend!"

Ino clapped her hands to signal to start. Everyone was starting to grab someone even though a few were trying to get Sasuke. Yet, Sasuke took Kabuto instead to the bathroom. Kiba took Hinata to a close closet with her blushing. Shino just got grabbed by Sakura. Choji was grabbed by Ino. Kankuro went with Lee. Naruto went with TenTen with a frown on his face since he was hoping for Neji or Sakura.

Shikamaru started walking over to Neji. Neji started to walk over to Shikamaru as well. Gaara noticed this action and stepped in taking Shikamaru to a room. Neji rose an eyebrow noticing the strange action of Gaara's. Neji looked at Akamaru who was left behind by Kiba. He looked up at him and barked. Neji sat down and started to pet him with Akamaru upon his lap.

Gaara opened the door to the room pulling Shikamaru in with him. Shikamaru didn't know what to think or do at the moment. The light was off so they couldn't see each other. They just stood there looking at each other for a moment. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something which came out.

"Why, Gaara? Why do you want me so much?" He made eye contact as little as he can in the dark trying to see him. "I still like Neji."

Gaara pulled the other ninja into a kiss catching him off guard. He wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck with him still standing there puzzled. Shikamaru's hands roamed the body of the Kazekage to find his waist. _'I should just play along with this game.'_ He wrapped his arms around Gaara's slim waist kissing back.

They broke it after a few minutes of making out. Shikamaru wouldn't have never thought that the youngest sibling of the three, also Kazekage, would be so good at kissing. He's guessing that he saw Kankuro and Shino and whoever Temari was with at the moment make out a lot. Shikamaru felt around for the switch to the room finding it above them. He turned on the lights with swift movement.

Shikamaru looked at Gaara with his eyes nailing on him first before he moved his head down to look at him. That's when he saw something within Gaara's eyes. That he was changing for the better and not the worst. He had more compassion within them for him, which he hadn't noticed before when he was denying him the right to be with him. He's noticed many things within all at once.

He noticed many things that have changed within time. He never noticed things that probably would've never known otherwise, if he wasn't so persistant. Shikamaru noticed that he wants to learn from him. That also he wants his love that he can give. The hatred that once roamed those eyes were now gone and compassion has now reigned.

Shikamaru sighed looking him in the eyes where he got all his answers. "I'll teach you as much as I know." Shikamaru whispered into his ear. Yet, Gaara quickly gained his composure back. It was back once they were done with their make-out session. They heard a banging noise upon the door then heard a female voice.

"Hey, Shika! Get out of there already the game is over!" Ino barked.

They got out of the closet then Gaara started heading over to Kankuro and Shino. While Shikamaru went back over to his chair that he called at the beginning of the party. Kankuro had a half smile upon his lips happy for Gaara. He then spotted the male Hyuuga going near Shikamaru. The Hyuuga looked at Shikamaru while the Nara looked at him.

"Shikamaru." Neji said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Neji?" Shikamaru responded.

"I hope you did not just play Gaara."

"No, you know I'm not like that." Shikamaru retorted with a small smile.

Neji sighed folding his arms. "Just had to make sure."

"Why?" The Nara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just making sure you didn't hurt him."

"I hope you and Gaara are going to be happy."

"I know we are. It was a good four years with you."

"Same." Neji responded turning his back to him with a small smile walking away.

Shikamaru smiled while watching the male Hyuuga walk away. Kankuro was surprised to see those two let go seo easily. Especially for how long they have been together. He knows that he wouldn't be able to so that to Shino after a long time. He would end up going back to him asking him for another chance.

After the party at 9 at night, they headed back to the sand siblings apartment. Shino was with them in Kankuro's arms sleeping. Shikamaru walking beside Gaara's presence. When they got there Temari was laying down upon the couch. Kisame nowhere to be found.

Shikamaru went Gaara's room to rest up. While Kankuro went to put Shino in bed and himself. They were all sound asleep except for Gaara who was doing some work. Temari then woke up heading to her room as well.

The next day at six thirty in the morning. Temari was already up when Kankuro awoke as well. Shikamaru was still asleep in bed still. Shino was up and making a pot of herbal tea for everyone. Gaara walked out of his room to join his siblings. Once he joined them Temari started a conversation.

"So, how did it go?"

"Damn well!" Kankuro boasted.

"Really, Kankuro?" Temari wasn't all that shocked.

"Yeah." Kankuro said calmed down.

"Congratulations, Gaara." Temari said looking at Gaara with a small smile.

"Kisame broke up with you." Gaara mentioned.

"Ga-Gaara, not you too." Temari said stunned by Gaara's observation.

They started chatting about the new subject at hand. Kankuro laughed a few times at the fact that Gaara wanted the subject change. Shino understood his pain of wanting to change it since he had the same problem with Kiba. Yet, they noticed that somewhat Gaara's mood changed since he was happier.

* * *

**A/Note: I hope you enjoyed my third installment of my ShikaGaara fanfics. Well, I think it's my third. Thank you for reading. Review, please. **


End file.
